


Awkward Family Dinner

by melodicchaos



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Cousins AU, Emma wants to kiss her gf but NO, F/F, Greg please learn privacy, I love Betsy Nolan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 17:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20213554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodicchaos/pseuds/melodicchaos
Summary: After walking in on Emma and Alyssa, dinner at the Nolan household becomes very awkward for Greg and Emma.Betsy will have none of it.





	Awkward Family Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Prom discord’s gone feral because of closing and I’m here for it. Have some cousins au crack

Emma seriously was considering buying a lock for her door. 

She knew what Betsy said, over and over again. The doors in the house couldn’t have a lock, since they were an open door household and it was for safety in case of a fire, or whatever. Plus, half the time the door got jammed in the old house anyway, so there was no use for the lock. 

But, god, she really wanted that lock. Not for all the time, just...on occasion. When Alyssa was over, and they wanted their - how would you say? - alone time. 

Greg had no sense of privacy, it seemed, since the whiteboard on her door that clearly said that she was not to be disturbed didn’t bother him in the slightest (Emma, if she didn’t already have Alyssa on top of her, would make a joke about Greg being the “the sign can’t stop me because I can’t read!” meme). 

“Emma! Grandma said dinner’s-“ Greg started, bursting into her bedroom. How he got in was beyond Emma’s knowledge, since she made sure the door was stuck so he couldn’t get in, but here he was, standing in the doorway of her room, staring at his cousin and her girlfriend. “Ready…” he trailed off. 

Emma and Alyssa stared at each other, then at Greg, as Alyssa scrambled to grab a shirt to put on over her bra. She pulled on Emma’s old Ghostbusters tee, rolling off of her girlfriend and sitting next to her innocently. 

“I already have dinner, but alright,” Alyssa whispered in Emma’s ear, causing the blonde to turn beet red and slap the brunette in the stomach. 

“What part about ‘leave me alone, Gregory,’ and the closed door do you not understand?” Emma questioned, pulling her blankets over her chest. “Did you just think Alyssa and I were studying?”

“Pssh, no, of course not,” Greg scoffed, closing his eyes. “But come down for dinner before Grandma comes up here herself, which I know you don’t want.”

“Just a minute,” Emma groaned, grabbing a shirt from off her floor. “And get out of my room!” 

Greg obeyed, heading out of Emma’s room and shutting the door behind him with a sharp ‘thud.’ Alyssa curled into Emma, giggling quietly. 

“Did Greg seriously…” she began. 

Emma pressed a kiss to Alyssa’s head. “Walk in on us about to have sex? Yeah.” 

“Oh my god…” Alyssa climbed out of Emma’s bed, searching around the room for her skirt. “If he tells your grandma, I’m dead.” 

“He won’t tell her, he’s probably scarred because he saw my tits,” Emma shrugged, putting on some pajama pants and her shirt before taking Alyssa’s hand. “It’ll be fine. After dinner, me and you, back up here in my bed. Okay?”

“Okay,” Alyssa nodded, kissing Emma sweetly before heading downstairs. “It smells great, Mrs. Nolan!” she chirped, sitting down at the kitchen table. 

“Thank you, Alyssa! It’s just an old family recipe for lasagna and garlic bread, nothing special,” Betsy smiled, as Greg and Emma barely glanced at each other. 

“Pass the garlic bread,” Greg asked, well, demanded, as Emma took a piece. Emma handed him the plate, not looking up from her own pasta. 

“What on God’s green earth has gotten into you two?” Betsy cried, setting her utensils down. “First you fight like cats and dogs upstairs, and then you barely speak a lick to each other!” 

“Nothing, Grandma!” the cousins cried, as Emma began shoving pasta into her mouth. 

“Emma Ruth did I say we could start eating?” Betsy questioned. “Now explain to me what happened before I start getting the answers out of poor Alyssa, who is our guest.”

“She’s hardly a guest,” Greg remarked under his breath. 

“Gregory Daniel, she doesn’t live here, so she is a guest,” Betsy said firmly. “You can’t get upset because Emma has a significant other and you don’t. It’s not her fault that nobody wants to date you, sweetheart. Now, tell me what y’all were fighting about or no dinner.”

Greg sat dumbfounded, his mouth agape before speaking. “I walked in on Emma and Alyssa!” he cried. Betsy gave him a look of ‘okay, and?’ before he continued. “And they were topless, Alyssa was on top of Emma!” 

“Greg, dear, they’re just exploring the realm of sexual intercour—“ 

“Ew! Grandma, please do not say that at dinner!” Emma cried, covering her ears. 

“—and as long as they were being safe and they were both consenting, there is nothing wrong with it,” Betsy finished, looking at her granddaughter. “Now, Gregory, was Emma’s door closed?” 

“Yes, but—“ Greg protested. 

“And did she have something on the whiteboard of her door saying not to come in?” 

“Yeah, but—“ he continued. 

“Then why,” Betsy sighed. “Did you go into her room?”

“You told me to tell her dinner was ready!” Greg cried. 

“You could have done that from in the hall!” Emma shot back. 

“Children, enough. Greg, apologize,” Betsy said calmly. 

Greg looked down at his food before looking up at his cousin. “Fine, I’m sorry for invading your privacy, Emma,” he apologized. 

“You’re forgiven. Now, can we eat, Grandma? Alyssa has to be home at nine,” Emma pleaded. 

“Yes, we can eat.”

Dinner carried out without any problems, normal, lighthearted conversations were made around the table as the small band of four enjoyed their lasagna and garlic bread, Emma’s hand rested comfortably on Alyssa’s thigh all of the meal. 

After dinner - and after Alyssa insisted on helping with dishes - the two lesbians made their way up to Emma’s room to continue where they left off. Before they did, Alyssa grabbed the dry erase marker, and wrote on the whiteboard in her perfect handwriting, ‘GREG KEEP OUT OR ALYSSA WILL BREAK YOUR BONES :)’. She capped the marker, before shutting the door and jumping onto the bed, already taking off her - well, Emma’s shirt. 

“I think I might keep that shirt,” Alyssa murmured between kisses. 

“Really?” Emma asked, trailing her kisses down Alyssa’s tanned skin. 

“Mhm,” Alyssa nodded. 

“Hey, Em,” Greg started, knocking on the door. 

Picking up an abandoned converse, she threw it at the door, letting it hit the wall and fall to the floor. “Busy right now!” Emma called back. 

But Greg didn’t come in this time. 

That was a first.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos aren’t necessary, but are greatly appreciated!


End file.
